


it's alright, just hold me

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oppa Kink, Seduction, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: in which jisung and chenle do some exploring together





	it's alright, just hold me

chenle has been tossing and turning for hours by the time jisung gets back to their shared dorm room. he closes his eyes, both to give the younger some privacy and to avoid having to make conversation. he’s just too tired to try conversing with jisung.

he hears jisung padding quietly around the room, opening and closing some drawers before making his way to the bathroom. as soon as the bathroom door closes, chenle opens his eyes again, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. he hopes he can fall asleep before jisung comes back.

it takes jisung a while to come back, though. after about thirty minutes chenle realizes jisung is _still in there_. he closes his eyes again, trying to relax his breathing once more, but they fly open when he realizes he can hear quiet, muffled groans coming from the shower. 

before he even realizes what he’s doing, chenle is out of bed and creeping toward the bathroom. their shower door is clear, so all chenle has to do is open the door a crack and he’s faced with jisung standing under the shower head with his cock in his hand.

chenle and jisung have been idols and best friends together for years and have gotten incredibly close, so this is not the first time chenle has seen the younger naked. it is, though, the first time he’s seeing jisung naked without the other boy being aware. it’s also the first time he’s seen him touching himself, and the first time he’s been aroused at the sight of him.

chenle knows he should leave, he should give jisung privacy, he shouldn’t have even gone to the bathroom in the first, but he’s glued to the spot and he can’t stop watching jisung jerk himself off, his hand moving faster and faster. eventually jisung lets out a low groan and cums against the shower wall. 

it takes chenle a second to realize he needs to bolt before jisung gets out of the shower and catches him, so he quietly (but quickly) closes the door and tiptoes back into bed. 

he waits until he hears jisung’s steady breathing and knows he’s asleep until he himself jerks off, and it’s about dawn when he finally falls asleep.

⭑

it’s another late night for jisung, and it’s about one when he gets back to his dorm room. he likes to stay in the studio for hours after everyone leaves, sometimes practicing their choreography, sometimes making up his own. dancing has always been his escape and safe place and he does as much of it as his company allows him.

when he gets to his room he fully expects chenle, who had gone to bed a couple hours ago, to be asleep. so he flings the door open unceremoniously, only to be met with a sight he was _not_ prepared for.

chenle is lying in the middle of jisung’s bed, wearing one of jisung’s t-shirts, which makes him look smaller than he already is. _only_ one of jisung’s t-shirts, that is— he’s naked from the waist down and has his legs spread wide, three fingers in his ass. jisung gasps and immediately steps out of the room and slams the door closed, trying to ignore the already obvious tent in his pants. after a second he shakes his head, tries to calm his breathing, and steps into the room once more, closing the door behind him.

chenle is in the same spot, obviously, smirking lazily at jisung from the bed. “hi,” is all the older says, and jisung just gulps. he keeps his feet firmly planted on the floor, unsure of where to direct his gaze— it travels from chenle’s red, stuffed hole, to the wall, to chenle’s lewd gaze, and then back to his hole once more. “are you gonna join me? or just stare?” chenle asks, fucking his fingers into himself and letting out a moan that goes right to jisung’s dick.

“chenle— no— we can’t,” jisung stammers, but he still takes a timid step closer to the bed. chenle rolls his eyes, but he must have been expecting this because he readily pulls his fingers out of himself (with a squelching sound that jisung can’t ignore) and walks over to him. jisung steps away from chenle, backing up as the older boy approaches him, but before he realizes what’s happening chenle has got him backed up against chenle’s own bed and it only takes a light push from the smaller boy before jisung is sitting on the edge of it. 

chenle is now straddling jisung, rubbing his ass against jisung’s _very_ prominent boner and threading his fingers (jisung tries not to think about where they just were) through the younger’s hair. jisung is so red he thinks he’s probably radiating heat, but chenle doesn’t seem to mind because suddenly he’s pressing his face against jisung’s and kissing him.

the kiss is exactly what jisung would expect from chenle: eager, sloppy, and wet. he finds himself enjoying it though, and even starts to kiss him back, before coming to his senses and pressing his hands against the older boy’s chest to break the kiss. chenle’s lips are pleasantly swollen and red, but jisung tries to shake it off. 

“chenle,” he repeats, firmer now, “stop. we can’t do this.”

“but you want to, right?” 

jisung sighs. “chenle, you know we can’t. i don’t— i don’t want this, okay?” 

chenle is clearly not convinced, and jisung isn’t sure if it’s the color of his face or the fact that he’s rock hard (his clothed dick sitting directly between chenle’s asscheeks, he tries to forget) or the way he was just kissing chenle that gives him away. chenle slowly slides off of jisung’s lap and down onto his knees, and jisung groans, knowing he can’t get out of this. 

chenle tugs jisung’s sweats and boxers down rather quickly, letting out a small gasp when jisung’s fully hard cock is in front of his face. “god, sungie, you’re huge,” chenle half-giggles half-moans, and jisung lets out another loud groan as he buries his face in his hands.

“chenle, no,” jisung pleads, making another desperate attempt to get chenle to just _stop_ what he’s doing, but deep in his gut he hopes chenle won’t take him seriously. and of course he doesn’t.

jisung can’t stop the moan he lets out when chenle takes him into his mouth for the first time, stretching his lips around jisung’s leaking tip. he swirls his tongue around it, then takes him down further, taking pleasure in the sounds jisung makes as he sucks him off. 

chenle pulls off of his dick for a second, and jisung is both disappointed and relieved, but all chenle does is spit on jisung’s shaft before taking him into his mouth once more. he brings a hand up to wrap around jisung’s length, twisting it around the part he can’t fit down his throat. jisung thinks he might cum in the next thirty seconds if chenle keeps this up. 

chenle continues to work wonders with his tongue, and it isn’t long before jisung cums, and it happens so fast he doesn’t even have time to warn chenle before he’s cumming down his throat. chenle doesn’t even flinch, swallowing it all before pulling off of him with a popping noise.

“christ, lele,” jisung mumbles, collapsing onto the bed. but chenle isn’t done with him just yet. “sit up against the headboard,” the older demands, standing up, and jisung makes a few weak protests before doing what he’s told. chenle pulls his (jisung’s) shirt off before joining jisung on the bed, crawling over to him and sitting on his lap once more. 

“chenle—” jisung rasps, but chenle shuts him up by kissing him and sticking his tongue in his mouth. jisung can’t help but cringe at the taste of himself of chenle’s lips, but he kisses him back nonetheless. chenle wraps his hand against jisung again, and jisung’s embarrassed at how fast he feels his dick start to harden again. 

chenle breaks the kiss this time, still gripping jisung’s cock and bringing it to his entrance. jisung’s heart stops for a moment, and then chenle is guiding jisung inside of him, his hole still thankfully slick from fingering himself earlier. he sinks down on jisung’s cock, moaning lewdly as it stretches him open. all jisung can do is open his mouth in a silent cry, feeling dangerously overwhelmed as he feels chenle’s walls stretch around him. chenle drops his head across jisung’s chest, breathing heavily, and jisung, panicking, asks, “lele, lele, are you okay?” 

“uh-huh” chenle breathes out, clenching and unclenching around him, “just give me a sec. you’re so fucking big, sungie.”

guiltily, jisung pats chenle on the back and wraps his arms around him, letting chenle adjust to his size. soon, chenle quietly murmurs “i’m ready,” sitting back up and meeting jisung’s gaze. 

slowly, slowly, chenle lifts himself off of jisung’s cock, before sinking back down on it. his eyes roll back and he gasps, gripping onto jisung’s biceps for balance as he feels the younger boy’s tip brush against his sweet spot. jisung looks down once chenle is fully seated on him again and is pleasantly surprised to realize that he can see the bulge of his cock through chenle’s flat tummy, and he presses against it in awe, making chenle whine. 

chenle begins to pick up his pace, bouncing up and down as he rides jisung, his stomach bulging every time jisung’s dick fills him up. 

chenle is a mess now, whining and moaning. jisung feels a little bad, because he’s not really doing anything, but chenle seems content to fuck himself on jisung’s dick while jisung plasters kisses all over his face and neck and chest. 

chenle leans back a little, angling himself on jisung’s dick, and cries out “oh, fuck” when he hits his prostate straight on. he fucks himself faster, curse words tumbling out of his mouth at an alarming rate as he feels himself approaching his climax. he’s close, he’s so close, and he’s so blinded by his desperation to cum that he doesn’t even notice when he cries out “oppa,” and clenches down hard around jisung. 

the use of title both startles jisung and turns him on immensely, and when chenle collapses against his chest while still mumbling “fuck me, oppa,” jisung starts to fuck his hips up, finally not letting chenle do all the work. 

chenle cums, finally, crying out loudly and biting down on jisung’s shoulder. he feels jisung hesitate, and he lifts his head up a fraction to whisper, “you can keep going, its okay,” before burying his face back in jisung’s neck. jisung cums not much later, filling chenle up while digging his nails into the older’s back. 

they lie like that for a while, catching their breaths and kissing each other wherever their lips touch the other, which is a lot of chenle kissing jisung’s neck and jisung kissing the top of chenle’s head. eventually, chenle sits up and pulls himself delicately off of jisung, wincing as he feels the younger’s cum slip out of his gaping hole. jisung gives him an apologetic look, but chenle just leans down to kiss him again, assuring him it’s okay.

jisung watches as chenle pulls on jisung’s shirt— the one he was wearing when he got back from the studio, not the one he was wearing when he was fucking himself earlier. jisung chuckles a little, then smiles when chenle pads over to the dresser and tosses him a fresh pair of boxers to put on. 

it’s not until a little bit later, when they’re curled up together in chenle’s bed, that jisung shyly asks, “can we do that again sometime?”


End file.
